¿odio?
by nedia
Summary: Porque Scorpious Malfoy y Rose Weasley siempre están a la defensiva el uno con el otro. Porque se llevan…pero no se llevan. Porque ya conocen la relación de “¿odio?” que han mantenido durante los siete años en el colegio de Hogwarts magia y hechicería.


Asientes levemente, cerrando los ojos como si alguien estuviera adormeciéndote con una tintineante canción de cuna

**Hola de nuevo!! Como estoy tardando tanto en escribir el siguiente capitulo de "que no te soporto" (tengo bastante poco tiempo ¬¬ ) He decidido haceros pequeños regalitos sobre esta pareja que parece ser tanto gusta. Este es uno. Para ser sincera…lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo..(bastante tiempo….antes incluso que los capítulos de "que no te soporto") pero el final es…tan sumamente soso que decidí en su día no publicarlo. Sin embargo…puedo exponerlo como si fuera un fic muy cortito y haceros algún que otro regalo.. Mientras escribo el siguiente capítulo de "que no te soporto" también estoy escribiendo otro muy especial que involucra más a Albus (creo que me encanta cada vez más este personaje)…pero ese lo publicaré más adelante.**

**No os esperéis gran cosa de este ¿ok? Creo que es ameno y divertido de leer. Espero que os guste. Con este pequeño fic os deseo suerte a quienes empecéis (como yo) pronto los exámenes. Y quienes no tengáis exámenes…pues…os lo regalo para que tengáis un día más dulce! Jajajaj (en fin…que desvarío ya mucho…jeje)**

**Un beso enorme y disfrutadlo**

Asientes levemente, cerrando los ojos como si alguien estuviera adormeciéndote con una tintineante canción de cuna.

Y esperas algo que no sabes que es pero anhelas incluso con cierta impaciencia. Pero ese algo no llega, y abres los ojos, dispuesta a enfrentarte a lo que sea con el fin de conseguir obtener ese algo que no llega.

Pero no te puedes enfrentar a ese color canela. Porque no sabes como hacerlo. Y notas que a pesar de sentir un calor incomprensible agolpado en tus mejillas, las lágrimas siguen siendo frías.

Y como agua fría, cae sobre ti tu apellido y el de él. Y lo que encuentras en su mirada, parece ser lo mismo.

Carraspeas, intentando serenarte. Te disculpas con tartamudeos y palabras que ni tú oyes. Y te dispones a marcharte. Porque sea lo que sea que te está pasando, te hace daño.

Pero él no te deja. Te llama por tu nombre. Y solo con ese nombre consigue doblegarte. Te atrapa casi con furia y te arrastra detrás de una de las tantas estatuas que hay en el colegio.

Y sientes tanta expectación que las lágrimas han quedado olvidadas. No cierras los ojos, porque no quieres abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarte con esos ojos canela que parecen tu reflejo de culpa.

Y cuando él te besa, casi con desesperación, intentas analizar y razonar como has llegado a eso. Pero no puedes. De nuevo aparece esa vocecita que tienes siempre en tu cabeza y que, siendo sinceros, nunca escuchas. Y no es ahora una excepción. Dejas que él pose sus manos sobre tu cintura. Y sientes que ahí donde toca, quema tu piel. Incluso con la tela de tu camisa.

Cierras los ojos. Porque sientes que te mareas, y te aferras a él. Sientes su lengua revolotear dentro de tu boca, igual que las mariposas en tu estómago. Intentas corresponderle con igual desenfreno. Pero el problema es que no sabes. Porque nunca antes te has besado con nadie.

Y solo puedes responderle con tímidos besos, inocentes, y que él considera cargados de dulzura. Porque él frena un poco, y saborea tus labios, despacio, siguiendo tu ritmo, algo que agradeces profundamente.

Te atrae hacia sí, con fuerza y decisión. Y notas cierta ansiedad en su entrepierna. Te asustas un poco y te detienes, medio asustada. Porque aunque tengas diecisiete años, aún te sientes una niña.

Y él lo nota, porque te sostiene la cara con ambas manos y susurra tu nombre. Te obliga a abrir los ojos.

Y su canela esta brillando, y de repente se te antoja el caramelo de sus ojos. Él está muy serio y eso no te ayuda en nada.

Te muerdes el labio, indecisa. Sin saber muy bien que decir. Y es la primera vez que te pasa.

Sin embargo, él parece haberse dado cuenta, porque te dedica una sonrisa apaciguadora, una sonrisa confidente y tentadora, y es lo que tú necesitabas para sentirte más tranquila.

Es un secreto a voces para los dos. Que lo que estáis haciendo no esta bien. Pero es reconfortante saber que os tenéis el uno al otro. Que ambos sois los confidentes.

Él te besa la nariz y tú sientes la necesidad de tocar su pelo. Y eso haces. Suspiras porque te sale de dentro.

Y él te aparta un poco más y cruce el entrecejo. "no hagas eso ó no respondo". Y sonríes, sonríes feliz y de forma coqueta. Porque te sientes bonita, porque ese chico te gusta y lo tienes ahí, para ti.

Él te abraza. "no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado que pasase esto". Y tú, soñadora, asientes en el hueco de su hombro.

Y te gustaría quedarte ahí, detrás de esa estatua, entre sus brazos.

Pero te acuerdas de la hora. "Scorpious, el partido".

Él refunfuña y tú cruzas el entrecejo. "aparta, vamos" dices golpeando levemente su túnica verde. "juegas contra ravenclaw ¿recuerdas?"

"¿me deseas suerte?" Rose vuelve a asentir, como al principio de todo. Porque es un descarado. Porque sabe que Hugo juega contra él, en ravenclaw. Porque sabe que toda su familia va a apoyar al equipo de su hermano. Incluso Albus, siendo de Slytherin.

"¿me das otro beso?" Y tú niegas con la cabeza, sonriente.

Y sales, orgullosa, de detrás de la estatua. Te acomodas la falda y alzas la cabeza. Notas, cuando casi llegas al final del pasillo, que Scorpious ha salido ya del escondite. Que recoge la escoba, olvidada en el pasillo, y comienza a caminar en la misma dirección. Aparecen más alumnos en el pasillo, dirección campo de quidditch.

" va a ser en vano que animes a tu hermanito. Les vamos a machacar"

"eso ya lo veremos"

Y la conversación empieza de nuevo. Los alumnos que pasan a su lado, sonríen, satisfechos. Porque ya conocen la relación entre esos dos. Porque Scorpious Malfoy y Rose Weasley siempre están a la defensiva el uno con el otro. Porque se llevan…pero no se llevan. Porque ya conocen la relación de "¿odio?" que han mantenido durante los siete años en el colegio de Hogwarts magia y hechicería.

**Fin!**

**Otra vez yo….ehmm…ya saben…sugerencias, tomates o aplausos dando al "go". Espero vuestras opiniones!! **


End file.
